


Into The Fire

by KaikoBaobei



Category: Harley Quinn - Fandom, Joker - Fandom, Jokerxharley, Suicide Squad - Fandom
Genre: Batman - Freeform, F/M, Gotham, Joker - Freeform, Suicide Squad, The Joker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaikoBaobei/pseuds/KaikoBaobei
Summary: Set after the suicide squad movie takes place.I've used Jared Leto joker as a basis and used Margot Robbie Harley Quinn along with a mixture of Heath ledgers Joker and the comic book dysfunctional romance between the Joker and Harley Quinn. I've include multiple references and this will be a three part story.





	

Quiet, all that could be heard around her was the occasional flipping of her book and the frequent sip of her expresso. After saving the world from the Enchantress, the thanks they had received was for each member of the suicide squad to be isolated back into their cells with 10 years taken off their prison sentence along with a few objects they desired. At least Harley had managed to receive her very much needed expresso machine and had an actual bed now, along with a table. And every now and then she would receive love and relationship magazines or a romantic novel. However, she did miss all the action and the clean air. But at least she had been better entertained this time in her cell.

She missed Dead-shot and Killer Croc and all of the other members of the suicide squad. Even though the voices inside her head kept her mostly busy and were there to talk to, she also missed the company of her teammates. But most of all she missed her Puddin.

She pushed the memory of the helicopter crashing away from the front of her mind and took another shot of her strong expresso. It took her mind of those memories of Mistah J by making the voices inside scream and run around her mind.

Still, the quietness of the prison was… odd, to say the least. Normally she could hear the footsteps of the guards patrolling above her. But there was nothing… She sat their waiting for something to happen. When nothing did she arose from her cross legged position and headed to the expresso machine for another one.

At the exact moment her expresso dinged that it was finished, an explosion went off next to the wall near her cell. Harley stumbled back, surprised at the sudden noise that had blasted her eardrums. Men dressed in SWAT team outfits burst into and around her cell. Actually frightened, Harley escaped to the opposite side of her cell’s corner. One of them had “Joker” labelled on their outfit.

No it couldn’t be him

The voices all though simultaneously in her head.

But the figure pulled off his helmet and the familiar bleached - pale skin along with the familiar red lips and icy blank blue eyes. Realisation spread across Harley’s face and tears began to flow as she screamed “Puddin!” and fell into his arms in a deep embrace.

He whispered into her ear, “Let’s go home” and quickly brought her out of the tight hug since she had latched herself tightly on her Mistah J. He growled inwardly but didn’t show that he was annoyed. “Come on baby, we need to go” Harley quickly let go of him when she saw her Puddin’s face flash annoyance so she followed him out to the beautiful shining purple Lamborghini, still with a smile on her face because her Puddin was alive and with her again. Like it was supposed to be.

She clambered into the back of the car, since Joker was driving while Johnny was shooting behind them. She saw her familiar red and blue shorts and her baseball t-shirt. She tossed aside her awful orange jumpsuit that she had been forced to wear back in Bella Rive and started to dress herself back into her more comfortable clothes. J saw her in the car view mirror and gave a toothy smile as every so often his eyes would flicker from the road to Harley. Good girl he thought to himself as he swerved another corner sharply and parked the car in a secret warehouse.

Harley nearly fell out of the car since she wasn’t used to the new stilettos J had bought for her but she regained her image quickly before collecting herself and following J into the elevator and up to their penthouse apartment. It was different than the one they had previously stayed in; this one was much bigger. J watched her as she tottered around unsteadily on her heels peering at each individual room and squealing with delight. He had missed her presence and her aid in fights but he would never admit that to her. She probably suspected it after all but never bothered to question J on it, she wouldn’t dare anyway.

“You like it, baby?” J asked as she looked at the gun storage room in wonder. He watched as she picked up her own handgun that had her name engraved on its handle, his smile getting wider by the second.

“Of course I do Puddin!” she squealed once more, J tried his best not to grimace at the high pitched noise for it was incredibly annoying however he needed to keep his Harley happy otherwise all of his plans would be ruined.

“Well I got another surprise for you, my darling” J said as he kissed her cheek affectionately, as to which Harley beamed even brighter than before. “You know how you always wanted some company while Daddy’s away on business?” He started as he began to walk to the other side of the apartment dragging Harley with him.

“Yeah?” Harley looked up at him, all of her attention was fixed upon him and god had he missed that and the way she looked at him with such adoration. She was the perfect little toy for him and no one else could have her. She was his to own and his to love, after all he had created her.

“Well I got a couple of pets for you” He smiled widely as he opened the door to a pair of 3-month old hyena puppies. Harley’s eyes went wide and she looked at the couple of puppies then back at Mistah J. For a brief moment, J thought she didn’t like his present to her and was so close to losing it.

“Puddin! I love them!” She practically jumped him since she was still so small against him even in 6 inch stilettos. A smile back on his lips as he started to laugh, that maniacal laugh that Harley fell in love with.

She kissed him gently, so not to disturb his laughing fit and started playing with the hyenas.

J left her to it, and sauntered back into his office to meet Johnny. “Boss, you sure that will keep her occupied?” Johnny asked hesitantly, he could tell Joker was in a good mood but he didn’t want to turn him rotten.

“My dear Johnny boy, of course she will be. At least long enough to set the business proposition into motion.” Joker scoffed. He didn’t add that the hyenas will be protection for Harley when he wasn’t there. He never thought that the girl needed protecting but an extra layer of defence was never a bad idea, especially when things started to not go according to “plan”. Joker never liked having plans, He was like a dog chasing a car, once he caught it he wouldn’t be sure what to do, he’d just do things.

“C’mere babies!” they heard Harley shout in the background. Neither of the two were sure if she was shouting at them out of annoyance or merrily calling their names. There was a crash of glass somewhere. Johnny headed towards the door when J motioned him to stop. “Bad babies, you don’t wanna make mama angry”

J just shook his head at her scolding, that was so definitely a warning. No one wanted to see Harley mad. When she was happy, she could kill a man or a dozen. If she were mad, she’d tear the world apart. “Now Johnny…” Johnny’s attention turned back to his boss, “Let’s talk about strategies”

 

Chapter 2:

4 weeks had passed since Harley had broken out of prison. She admitted to herself that she did miss the squad but nothing could compare to the happiness she felt when she had discovered that her Puddin was alive and had come to rescue her. She wouldn’t trade places for anything in the world. So when Mistah J announced the basic structure of a plan to Harley, she could hardly believe her ears.

“You wanna do what now, Puddin?” she loosened her bunches slightly to make sure they weren’t causing damage to her brain.

“I know it’s hard to believe my princess but we need to break back into Belle Rive.” J said as he slid another gold chain around his neck and pulled on his metallic purple jacket. He hadn’t bothered wearing a shirt, he didn’t need to dress up for this occasion.

“But, Puddin, why?!” Harley said clicking her heels against the floor as she made her way over to him. “I don’t understand”

“And you don’t need to understand my Queen, now go put this on” J hummed, again doing his best to hide her annoying curiosity. He didn’t even look at her when he threw her a pair of leather leggings and a corset. “Just do as Daddy says, and all will be revealed” He turned to smile at her. He kissed her roughly before heading over to the gun and ammo storage room to equip some new guns he had just bought.

Harley reluctantly put on the tight, dark blue and red leather leggings along with a red leather corset to match. She struggled to find some red heels since she didn’t normally wear this much red, but she didn’t want to disappoint her Mistah J. So she pushed aside all of her doubt and negative thoughts while she picked up her bat and started to head for the door. A whine from the back of the room and one of the hyenas snuffed at her leggings and looked up at her with sad eyes. The babies wanted to come too.

Well I guess it couldn’t hurt to bring them too one of the voices said inside her head. So she put their red and blue collars on and leads and walked them over to Mr J. She had given them these collars since they didn’t fit her anymore.

When J saw them he grimaced because he forgot that Harley had the pets. “They’ll sit quietly in the backseat Mistah J, promise. I trained em well” she smiled at her Puddin before putting her babies in the back of the car. “SIT!” she shouted and they stopped whining and sat obediently. “Told ya Mistah J” she smiled back at him and climbed in the car. Doing her makeup while Mistah J drove was easier said than done, but Harley had years to practice this art especially whenever J did a sharp turn, which was often.

She couldn’t hide her distaste when the car and the van pulled up outside the prison’s walls.

“Harley?”

She quickly removed her grimace and smiled at her Mistah J, “Yes, Puddin?”

“What was your friend called again?” Joker said smiling broadly, showing his metal teeth and glazing his eyes over.

“Which one?” Harley asked, unsure of what he was getting at.

“The assassin, the hit man, the sniper, my dearest” Joker asked trying so hard not to let his façade drop.

“Oh, that’s Deadshot but his real name is Floyd. Why Puddin?” an uneasy feeling was settling in her stomach. Had she spoke about him too often? Did she make her Puddin jealous? “He’s a good friend of mine” she added quickly, and emphasised on the word friend.

J saw the flicker of worry in Harley’s eyes and took advantage of it, “Just friends Harls?” he teased her. But no one could ever really tell whether the Joker was teasing or not, not even Harley.

“Yes Puddin, you know I only have eyes for you” She reached out to hold his hand.

The hyenas whined impatiently in the back.

“Don’t worry I know that my princess, I was just teasing you” a wave of relief flooded through his system. If the hitman had so much as to touch her he would skin him and break both of his legs.

“But, Puddin, why are you so interested in Shot?”

“Because my dear” he sighed, god sometimes she really was a dumb blonde Joker thought to himself, “You will see shortly”

“But I want you to stay in the car with your… babies”

“Huh?” Harley turned to look at him. Pain and uncertainty seeped across her face.

“I want you here” J had said but what he really wanted to say was that I need you here, safe. But he didn’t dare.

“But- “she started but J placed his hand with his laugh tattooed onto the back of his hand over her mouth and shushed her. He held her gaze with her, one that she knew. One that she had stared into before she jumped into the chemical vat. She silenced herself, removing all of her worries and doubts. When he finally removed his hand with a soft exhale of breath, Harley was smiling but her eyes told him to be careful.

“I’ll only be a few, Harley” he caressed her face gently with his other hand before exiting the car, and pulling out his gun as he rounded up his goons and signalling to Johnny.

The babies started to whine at the sudden disappearance of J, so Harley began to quieten them down and assure them that J would come back soon. She wasn’t sure whether she was saying that for their benefit or for hers.

It was weird that J hadn’t let her come with him, especially since he had gotten her ready before hand. Maybe he had decided that she wasn’t to come on the last minute. Was he worried that he might lose her a third time? He had become more protective of her recently. She never would dare ask him if he had missed her unless she was teasing him, but even then he would simply laugh and shake his head. She knew her Puddin loved her and that was enough for Harley; especially since he was a psychopathic murderous clown that was wanted in at least 12 states, so she would take what she could get out of their relationship and she didn’t dare push it.

It reminded her of when she first met him, all that time ago back in the asylum when she had been a working psychiatrist. It seemed like a lifetime ago for Harley…

As the babies began to get comfortable in the backseat of the car, since they no longer had to sit and be alert. A few minutes later they were sound asleep. Harley could feel herself drifting off too. She had insomnia nearly as bad as Joker himself since the voices in her head would never stop talking, constantly. All of the training and the getting back into the swing of things really had done a number on her.

As her eyelids began to shut her thoughts whisked her away to her memories, to the time before she became Harley Quinn. Back when she thought she had her life plan laid out in front of her and was aiming to cure every criminal in Arkham Asylum.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Ah Dr Harleen Quinzel, our newest recruit. I have decided to assign you to a new task.” Dr Raymond stated as he closed her file and slotted it back into the cabinet. “Please take a seat, my dear” and he smiled at her politely but not kindly. Harleen had learnt the difference now.

“Sir” she addressed him with the same politeness he had demonstrated with her but no hint of warmth in her tone at all.

“I’ve been looking through your file and I’ve been exceptionally amazed by what you have achieved when you were back in metropolis. Thus, I have decided that The Riddler is of no use to you starting from now.” He began.

Harleen frowned for she had been getting quite far with The Riddler and was so close to cracking him. “Who is my next patient then sir?” she inquired with deep curiosity.

“He’s one of our most reoccurring patients I’m afraid but we believe that you might be able to crack him. Here is his file. He goes by the name of Joker.” Dr Raymond frowned as if it had brought him a bad memory. “Will you take him, Dr?”

Dr Harleen smiled to herself. No one would ever have this opportunity again but her and this was her chance to make a name of herself, to create something big of her and show them all that she was more than just a psychiatrist. She couldn’t get the words quicker out of her mouth, her formal accent slipping slightly back into her New York drawl, “Yes, I’ll take the case Docta”

He raised his eyebrows at her accent slipping out but said nothing. “Thank you for taking the case Dr Quinzel, no one else would” and she was about to see why he thought to himself, chuckling to himself quietly after she had left.

 

 

As Harleen was gathering her notebook and pens along with her booklet where she organised everything and anything into that folder, she heard a knock at the door of her office. She opened it briskly as she straitened her hair back into position as one strand of blonde hair kept falling out of her tightly pinned up bun.

She was met by two soldiers… with guns? “Can I help you?” She asked looking at the guns and then back up to the guards’ faces.

“As you are going to be interviewing the Joker we need to be there for your protection. As I’m sure he is a notorious villain and we need to ensure your safety- “

“You will do nothing of the sort” she interrupted him.

“Ma’am?” the guard that been speaking stuttered and looked at her with wide eyes.

“I will not have you interfering with the session. You may not stand in the room with me while I am with the patient, I will never be able to connect with them otherwise. You may wait outside the room if you must but the strait jacket will stop the Joker from harming himself or others.” She ordered them both.

They turned to look at one another, the other one spoke up “B-But ma’am, we’ve had strict instructions from Dr Raymond that you need- “

“Dr Raymond doesn’t know what I need since he is not me. And I do not care that he gave you two strict instructions, he will not interfere with how I connect with my patients and my attempt to cure them of their insanity. I will fax Dr Raymond later after my session with Joker, for now you will do as I say, got it?” she had surprised herself with what she had said and with such authority that she really didn’t have but the guards didn’t dare argue back at her.

 

{Meanwhile}

 

Joker sat there staring at the ceiling, figuring out how he could plan another escape. He had trapped here for 2 weeks already and people were turning back to other crime dealers to run Gotham. He couldn’t allow that to happen, they needed to remind themselves who their King was.

Then something unexpected happened.

His cell door opened and three guards walked in, he let them knock him out since he was intrigued at this sudden change of schedule. He allowed them to tie him up in the strait jacket, and drag him into this dull, grey room.

He looked around, the only light sources were from a heavily chained and guarded window, he could see the guards’ feet patrolling through there every second. The other source of light was from a very dim light hanging down from the ceiling that looked like it had come to the end of its life. Joker paced the room looking for anything that could aid him in his escape but there was nothing. The door was bolted shut so no such luck there, he needed it to be unlocked from the other side. Same with the door he had come through. There were two chairs and a table in the middle of the room, so he plonked himself on the chair that was furthest away from the door, that was facing it. So that he could see whoever came in, and where the guards would be standing.

He thought that it might be an interview from the press or something, since they had been the most intrigued at his performance with commissioner Gordan and Batman after he had killed Robin.

So he was quite surprised when a blonde, quite tall woman walked in, in a lab coat and black glasses on. She was brisk and… pretty. Joker halted his thoughts momentarily. Did he really just say that she was pretty? He really had lost his mind being in here for so long.

She sat down at the desk and studied him with her eyes. She had intelligent greyish blue eyes, and a young face.

This was going to be fun

He saw the Psychiatrist tag on her lab coat as he sat back and his grin got wider.

Even better

“Hello I’m Dr Harleen Quinzel and I’m going to be your personal psychiatrist for a couple of sessions.” She began, placing her pen precisely onto the table and flipping open her booklet of questions and notes.

Harleen Quinzel...? Harlequin the Joker chuckled out loud and looked at her with admiration for he had just found his next game, a toy he could play with until he escaped from this place. He decided to pay along. Oh this was going to be fun he said to himself.

“Is something funny?” She asked, her eyes going from warm straight to cold in the space of a millisecond.

“Your name, it brings a smile to my face. If you mess it around a bit you get the name of Harley Quinn!” he said laughing harder, it really was funny when he said it aloud. But she didn’t seem to find it funny.

“Like the female clown Harlequin, I know I’ve heard it before” She sighed as she shook her pen to get the ink out of it before she started writing.

“Come on, Doc let me have some fun here. You don’t know what it’s like to be locked up in here.” He started, wanting to make her pity him. Most of the psychiatrists he had worked with, that tended to work on them.

“No I don’t” Score, “But you must like it here since you keep causing crime all over Gotham” The sneaky bitch Joker said, wiping the smile of his face.

“So, let’s skip to the questions shall we?” he growled, his funny mood was gone now, spoilt by her sass. But at the same time he had quite liked it. No one had dared say that to him in all his time being the King of Gotham nor before then when he was scamming off drug dealers.

“How did you… No never mind. I don’t wanna hear another fake origin story.” She mumbled catching J completely by surprise. He was ready to tell another fantasy memory but he never got the chance to even open his mouth.

“What would you like me to call you?” her fake accent slipping yet again and J’s ears pricked and tilted his head to one side. She was behind a mask too, he observed.

“Most people who are afraid of me call me Joker, but my friends call me J.” he said after much thought. He was also called boss a lot but he decided to not tell her that one just yet. He still needed to toy with her some more.

“Okay, Mistah J it is” she said smiling, “I just thought Mr Joker sounded too formal ya know?” her true accent completely showing now and… J liked it. New York accent he thought it was but he liked her voice… No snap out of it! He told himself. She’s just a toy to him, never anything more, maybe later she would be less.

“If I get a nickname then I have to give you one too, don’t you think?” he smiled lazily, wanting to play the game she thought she controlled. “What do your friends call you Harleen?”

She shuffled in her chair, awkward for the first time in the entire session. “I… I don’t really have a lot of friends” she admitted truthfully and J was shocked at her honesty with him. This just made the game even more fun!

“Well, Harley” he smirked as the game was now in his favour, “You got one now”

“I don’t think it’s very professional for a Docta to make friends with the patient.” She said, not looking at J.

“Does it matter about the professionalisms? All the other psychiatrists I’ve had that have tried to cure me never succeeded because they let their formalities get in the way. But you…” he paused to add dramatic effect, “you are something different Harley. I think I could learn to be a better person with you.” He said smiling a glossy smile. He watched her reaction and it was just as he had thought. She beamed at him brightly, thinking that she was making progress with him when in fact she was just falling further into his trap.

She quickly regained herself by looking back at the questions. But before she could ask him another question he blurted out unintentionally, “Do you think I’m insane, Doc?”

He frowned after he had asked that. That came out of nowhere he thought to himself.

“No” she said almost immediately, “Do you?”

He had never thought about it before so it took a long time for him to answer.

“Do you want me to be?” he eventually answered with a question. And the answer surprised him again, he was acting out of character and forgetting the game he was setting up. Was he slowly becoming a player on his own little mind twisted chess board?

Before she could answer, the guards knocked on her door and said, “time’s up miss, your session is over” and she sighed, looking genuinely upset by this news. Good J thought to himself.

“I’ll see you next week Mistah J, same time.” And her heels clicked away from him until he was once again alone.

The question he had answered with was still ticking across his brain like an annoying itch that he just couldn’t get rid of.

Do you want me to be?

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

J dashed the thoughts of the past out of his mind and stormed into the main control room shooting. He grabbed the manager and slammed him onto a desk full of keyboards and growled, “Unlock Deadpool’s cell” the man shook his head trying to work out whether he was more afraid of Waller or Joker. Big mistake. J brought out a gun and pulled the trigger, out shot a flag that said BANG on a little red and yellow flag. It had scared the man enough for him to utter the short instructions J needed to unlock Shot’s cell. “Thank you” he smiled broadly as he pulled the trigger on his gun again - killing the man.

Once J was sure that all the guards were either dead or had volunteered to join his gang in fear of being shot, J walked over to Frost and growled, “Go get Harley”

Frost nodded and dashed off just as he heard the Joker let out an almighty maniacal laugh. Johnny saw the guards that had just joined look at each other worriedly, wondering if they had made the right decision. Johnny knew that all the men in the world could be bought for the right price but loyalty is what J prized the most, and if you had a good sense of humour. Johnny prized himself in knowing that at least he had thought that when his time was finished and Joker no longer needed him around, he had spared himself a quick, painless death.

Johnny saw the Queen of Gotham lying against the window, in a peaceful slumber. He unlocked the car carefully so as not to disturb the fast asleep hyenas. He nudged her arm gently. “Miss?”

Her eyes fluttered open, her eyeliner was slightly smeared but Johnny decided to blame that on J’s reckless driving. “Huh?” she looked around slowly to see Johnny softly nudging her awake. He was thankful it was him, he at least was the gentlest out of all of her Mistah J’s goons.

“The King wishes for his Queen” he said simply. She immediately understood what she meant and stroked her hyena babies as they wriggled in their sleep slightly, she silently grabbed her bat and her handgun before stepping out of the car. She made sure to roll the window down a tad for the babies to be able to breathe before she allowed Johnny to lock it.

“This way ma’am” he said. And She sighed as she followed, already forgetting the place her mind had taken her in her sleep.

“Hi boys” she waved as she clicked her way towards her Puddin. Some of the newer goons had been already entranced by the blonde jester but quickly avoided eye contact when the Joker glared at them protectively.

“Harley, my sweet. Would you do the honours for me?” he asked as he flipped on the rest of the security cameras around the prison. It showed the rest of the guards in the different sections of the prison that was opposite to where they were, along with the prisoners’ cells and the guards lounges. Harley had no idea that the guards got such luxury compared to the prisoners and on top of that how big the actual prison was.

Harley trotted over to the control panel, the button she was about to press was going to let the gas out of all the pipes. The happy gas causing the guards to tart laughing uncontrollably followed shortly by the carbon monoxide which would poison them all and let them slowly die. This would cause all of the alarms in the building to set off so J and Harley would have to act quickly. She glanced up to check is Mistah J was ready and he nodded at Harley. She pushed the button and started laughing.

The gas did exactly what her and J thought it would do. She started laughing, forgetting her place as she watched all of the people laughing uncontrollably and then choking on their own laughs, “That’s a real gasser – huh Mistah J?”

As to which Joker grabbed her by the ponytail hard, so hard he nearly ripped her hair out and she yelped, “I give the punch lines around here”

“Yes sir” she whispered as he dumped her on the floor and headed off towards Deadshot’s cell. She quickly followed after him, as if nothing had happened.

“The hell is going on out there?!” She heard Shot yell as they approached his cell. Along with Killer Croc roaring behind them frantically, also confused as to what was going on.

“Harley” J signalled her to open Shot’s cell. She keyed in the code and unbolted the door. Shot practically fell out of his cell. “Welcome to the gang Deadshot” J guffawed, louder than the sirens that were going off around them.

“What in the- Doll-face?” Shot pushed himself up from off of the floor and saw Harley. She waved at him and smiled. He then turned to see the Joker and all he said was, “Ah hell no”

“Ah hell yes if you want to get out of here alive” J said pointing a gun at him, “I have a business proposition for you and I won’t do my negotiating here so let’s move it” He said notching his gun in the direction of the exit at Floyd.

“Alright clown, but I don’t come cheap” he muttered under his breath, “Wait, let me grab my things first before y’all highjack me outta here.” He paused and headed to the storage room quickly. He opened the door to find Craig sat on his chair on the computer. Craig immediately stood up and held a pistol to Shot then to J, and then finally to Harley in the moment of panic. J growled, he remembered doing a deal with this guy in order to find Harley and he remembered how much he had hated him. Maybe Shot’s pit stop wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

“Ah, ah, ah” J said walking towards him slowly. Craig held the gun steady but was too frightened to shoot so Joker snatched the gun out of his hands and punched him in the stomach. “Didn’t you know it’s rude to point a gun at the King and Queen of Gotham?” J mused as he shoved the man onto his knees and grabbed a hold of his chin tightly.

“I- I -I didn’t m-m-mean to- “

“Hi Craig!” Harley said making her way over to him,” Do ya remember that time you choked me in the cage because I wasn’t cooperating? Do you remember that time you pulsed an electric pulse through the metal bars to knock me out? Do you remember all of those taunts and injections of random drugs you forced into me while you gagged me? I do and I remember all of that pain you caused me to sit through.” She said as she swung her bat back and forth. J could feel himself getting madder and madder but he let Harley deal with this one, she needed to take this revenge herself.

“I didn’t mean anything by it beautiful it’s just- AHHHHHH” he screamed as J stabbed open his knee with a kitchen knife.

“Sorry, what was that?” Craig remained silent this time. “No apology?” Craig tried to let words form but he couldn’t concentrate since he was gasping for air from all of the blood that was flooding out of his right knee along with his entire body in blood curling pain. “That’s what I thought.” She murmured.

She swung her bat over her shoulder. “Batter up!” she sang as she pummelled the bat down on top of Craig’s head again and again and again until his brain’s spilled out from his skull. J just watched her do it, laughing all the while.

“And I still don’t understand how you sleep like a kitten at night Doll-face” Floyd muttered as Harley finally stopped smashing his brains when she had decided that he was good and dead and had stopped moving… ten hits after his body became inert.

“To be honest, neither do I” she grimaced, thinking about it.

“Love to stay and chat ladies but we have to go” J scowled at the two’s clear bonded friendship. He hated sharing Harley, but he hated it more when he had to share Harley for the good of the scheme.

Shot remained silent, refusing to give the Clown Prince a sarky retort while Harley just went, “Sure thing Puddin!”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Harley be a dear and sit in the backseat, with your… pets will you?” J said as he motioned her to fit in the back of a two seated car where there wasn’t much space anyway.

She looked at him perplexed and J continued, “I want to talk business in the front, my sweet. Plus, I don’t want the assassin to feel unwanted if he’s sitting in the back now do we?”

She frowned at him, then shouldn’t I feel unwanted in the back? A voice said in the back of her head but she didn’t dare say that out loud.

“Better do as your told, Doll-face” Shot spoke up seeing the tension between the two of them. God, he was glad he wasn’t with his ex-girlfriend anymore. He didn’t miss this at all.

She scowled and reluctantly got into the back of the car. The hyenas growled but quickly shut up when they saw the look on their mama’s face. She brought her knees up to her chest and crossed her arms. She looked out of the window and didn’t even spare a glance at either of the two males or the rest of the car journey.

J said he needed Shot to run a few errors for him and in return he’d give him more than what Waller ever did. He allowed Floyd to keep in constant touch with his daughter but he said if Shot ever double crossed him then he knew where his daughter stayed so that kept Floyd silent. They were laughing and joking together as much as the Joker could become friendly with another human being. Shot knew there was a catch though.

All through the car ride, Harley remained mute. Even when J or Deadshot mentioned her in a conversation. Normally she would be smiling or laughing along with them, but nothing came from the backseat. It was almost as if she weren’t there. J could tell that she was mad at him but he decided to deal with her later, as the anger rose inside of him his driving became more reckless. “Woah man! You drive crazy, you know that?” Deadshot yelled as he took out several people while turning the corner a little too sharply. J just laughed hysterically. He liked the assassin but he needed to see how his loyalty was in the next couple of tasks he was going to set up for Floyd.

The men forgot about Harley in the backseat of the car with the hyenas so Johnny had to let Harley who had already been in a shit mood from the car journey, she was now even in more of a bad mood because they had the nerve to forget about her in the back of the car. Johnny let her out politely, not wanting to push her over the edge anymore. She smiled at him which meant thanks.

She stormed passed the two men and went straight to the bedroom/balcony and slammed the door behind her.

Deadshot raised his eyebrow at Joker, “She always like that J?” he enquired, for he had never seen Harley in a bad mood when they had been together in suicide squad.

J sighed, “Bitches, am I right?” and he brought Shot to his office. “Ever had one?” J decided he didn’t want to go into detail about how he treated Harley since the assassin still was her closest friend form the suicide squad but he tried to get at least on a friendlier level with the man. Maybe he could use the information against him later on if needs be.

“Once, but never again” the hitman said rather curtly. Neither were giving away too many details for they knew each other’s game. Joker chuckled to himself, he was going to be a fun game to mess with.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“I’ll discuss more with you at the club, Deadshot” J said as he stood up to shake his hand, “Pleasure making business with you” he had a rather creepy grin plastered across his face.

Shot shook his hand, “I’ll see you at the club, J. Hope you sort ya girl out” he nodded in the direction of where Harley had stormed off to all that time ago. J had nearly forgotten about her.

His smile faltered when he thought about Harley, he straightened his hair and briefly braced himself for what he was about to enter. There had only been a few times that she had been angry with him and he couldn’t do anything about it until she calmed down about it all and the whole thing blew over. But until that moment, he was basically fucked. Plus, a big fight was about to probably start since they hadn’t fought since before Harley had gotten captured by the Bat.

As soon as he opened the door he got a shoe thrown at him. Not a good start. And he had been trying for so long not to get angry at her too. “Harley?” she peered around the door and dodged another shoe thrown at him.

“Get out!” She screamed at him, her temper was fuming. He did nothing of the sort and instead shut the door behind him and locked it, so now neither her nor him could escape so easily. Plus, it was probably better to keep their fighting in a smaller confined space; less things to destroy and to throw. At least that was J’s logic behind it anyway.

She tried throwing another random object at him again, but quick as a wink he was millimetres away from her face and had grabbed her wrist tightly with his hand. “Leave me ALONE!” she shouted into his face. She was behaving like a child. Her makeup was messy and the hyenas had left her alone. She was being ridiculous.

“Harley, stop behaving like a child!” He growled deeply, trying so hard to not let his rage unleash upon her. Things had been going so well between them. He grabbed her other hand and shoved her up against the wall, showing that he wasn’t standing for any of her stupid nonsense. This would usually knock some sense out of her but it didn’t this time. She wriggled underneath him and then she did something unexpected.

She spat in his face.

He roared, he was now an unhinged predator. He backhanded her across the cheek. She landed on the floor with a heavy thud and held a hand up to her cheek. It was bleeding. The rings had scratched across her cheek and left quite a deep gash. “Don’t you know how to respect people?!” He kicked her in the stomach with his foot. She spluttered trying to breathe.

“huh? I’ve bought all of these lovely things for you and this IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?” he screeched down her ear. He pulled her up by her ponytail and she cried out in pain. “You’re such an unworthy little shit, what makes you think you can act like that to guests, to ME?! HUH?!” when she didn’t answer, he dropped her on the floor again.

“You’ve found a new toy, what do you need me for?” she managed to get out between the coughing. He grabbed her body and threw her against the wall and held her up so that her hands were now around her neck. “Mistah…. J” she gasped out, straining for air.

He saw that she was struggling so he let go of her neck and walked away from her. After a few minutes of silence between the two of them he watched her wobble as she got up. “Puddin… I- “

He held up his hand to motion her back into silence and she obeyed, her anger was gone. “He is a game, a toy as you put it that has only caught my eye for business and business only. But you, are my creation and the game we play together will never tire.” He murmured into the thin air, as if he were confessing his sins to the church.

“Go have a shower, lay out my clothes and yours. We are going to the club tonight. It will be a big celebration and you don’t want to disappoint Daddy now do you?” He looked at her sternly, it felt like he was looking into her soul.

“No, Puddin” she whispered, the first to look away. She headed into the bathroom discreetly.

After a while, once J could hear the water from the shower flowing, he followed her in.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Harley slithered out of the shower and quickly wrapped a towel around her body. She had had a brisk shower, and had decided to leave her Puddin alone for a while. He needed to cool off after their little fight.

She put on a gold and black diamond patterned dress. It was long and wavy at the back but short and tight at the front. This allowed her to look flawless in it and still be able to dance in it. This was also the dress that gave her the most self-confidence since she felt beautiful and she looked beautiful, and to Harley, that made all the difference.

She had laid out a white shirt with a gold waist coat for Mistah J along with some tailored black trousers and a snake skin jade belt. She scarpered over to the other side of the room when she overheard J get out of the shower. She started brushing her hair vigorously while looking in her dresser mirror. “Ha! Ha!” was scrawled all over the corners on the right hand side of the mirror while on the other side there were a few little hearts drawn on with lipstick, most of them were smudged. Harley had tried the broken heart off the mirror once but she hadn’t succeeded and that night J had sprained her wrist and told her off for being a naughty girl for putting up unwanted graphite. After that she never drew on the mirror again.

Once she had completely brushed out all of the knots in her hair, along with pulling out quite a bit of hair in her frustration, she curled the tips of her hair and used hairspray to make it stay like that for the rest of the night. She watched her Puddin get dressed while she did her makeup in the mirror. He didn’t glance at her once so eventually she looked away.

She was just finishing her eye makeup with doing the perfect cat eyeliner look Selina had taught her when she heard a low grumble of, “Harley?” she turned to see him watching her and his face was glum.

“Yes, Puddin?” she asked hesitantly, still shaking slightly after their last physical interaction.

“I can’t do the smoke eye look thing” he muttered, which was code for can you do it for me? She sighed and grabbed her eyeliner and her eye shadow palette and sat down next to him on the bed. “I can never get these things just right” he murmured in an even lower tone which Harley didn’t think was possible.

“Shh” she said as she started to messily create the smokey eye look, and put a bit of red in with the look to make his eyes seem even more bloodshot. “All done” she said softly and kissed him gently before returning back to her side of the room.

He watched her fumble with her hair as she tried to untangle it from one of her dress’s straps so he got up and untangled it for you. These moments were one of the rare moments where J tried to express regret. Harley knew she would have fallen for him by the end of the night anyway but these moments, it made her feel desired, like he did need her but he would never acknowledge it.

“Boss, it’s time to go” Johnny supposed as he knocked on the door. J immediately went back to his confident coarse manner as he swung open the door and glared at Johnny so Frost escaped as fast as he could.

“Harley” J said grabbing his crowbar that was also a cane. It had a little ruby robin engraved on the handle, in memory.

“Comin Puddin” she mumbled, still not looking at him. He seized her arm before she walked out of the door. “Yes Puddin?”

“… Put on a good show tonight” and he smiled the most honest smile she had seen from him in a while.

“I will do Puddin” and she mirrored his smile, her confidence growing back and the bruises from the fight briefly fading away… at least until next morning where there would be a hangover and recollections of before the outing and afterwards.

“Good girl” he smirked triumphantly and they walked out together and he slammed the door behind him.

++++++++++++++++

The club was packed, as usual and whichever dancer that had the nerve to dance in Harley’s booth quickly escaped from it when they saw the King and Queen arrive. Joker went off to his usual booth type office with bullet proof glass where he did business with his clients.

Harley forgot all about her Mistah J and their fight and her anxieties as she felt herself feel the beat and the rhythm of the music in the club and she let her body move spontaneously. She was already in her booth by the time J had reached his section of the club.

Even when he was doing proper business deals, his eyes never left her for more than a few seconds. She taunted him as she danced on the stage, usually with other men; she toyed with them and then kicked them out of her space. Every now and then she would catch his eye and it would be as if the world had stopped for a few moments as they exchanged eye contact. Love and lust in Harley’s eyes and in J’s was pure obsession. Then she would turn back to whatever she was dancing to and J would turn back to either shake or shoot the current business partner.

He liked to sometimes play a game with the business men that watched Harley a little too much for J’s taste. He would whistle for Harley to come over and his client would play with her a tad, some would even dare to touch her while J would be loading his gun. They would often notice the deadly look of fire in J’s eyes after a while and slowly remove their hands from Harley, some had the nerve to push her off their lap which only angered J further for they damaged his property.

Harley would see it as a sign that J felt jealous because he loved her, that made her such a good pawn in his little games. She’d believe anything he said, she was loyal and falsely assumed that his affection for her was out of devotion while instead it was out of assurance that he had one trustworthy henchmen.

There was a part of him that desired her heavily whenever she wasn’t within his grasp and that angered J. He didn’t want her underneath his skin but he couldn’t bring himself to completely dispose of her or anyone else to do it.

He wasn’t sure what it was that made him get up and slowly make his way towards her dancing booth, perhaps it was the male strippers getting a bit too close to her or perhaps it was just the way her body moved in time of the music. But he found himself feeling her up and her dancing on him in the booth. When the crowd realised that J was making a move they all made themselves scarce and darted into the tiny side cubicles with other strippers to be entertained, for if J caught anyone watching him and his Harley go at it… They’d be a dead man.

As his body danced with hers he let her guide him through the song as their desire slowly turned into a hunger for a more heated physical activity.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++=

{Flash-back}

“I enjoy my time with you, Harley” J said leaning back and admiring her with hungry eyes. It was half true because he sincerely was enjoying the time he spent with her but he knew that she was only part of the plan – nothing more.

“I… I enjoy spending time with you too, Mistah J” Harleen said quietly as she allowed a strand of golden hair fall out of place from her tight bun. She was becoming more of herself with Mr J and she liked it. She was also silently falling for him even though only J knew it for the moment.

“Tell me, my Harley girl, do you know who I am?” J asked. It was a game of theirs and a good way for Harleen to get answers out of joker, J would ask a question and then Harleen would ask a question. She felt like they were bonding.

“You are misunderstood, and that awful Batman bringing you in here and beating you up. He should be the one in here not you, no one understands you like I do” she added at the end and smiled sweetly at him. He smiled lazily and his eyes glazed over. He appeared happy so he blushed and turned away for a moment to recompose herself. J’s eyes flashed dark and the smile turned into a dark smirk before putting his mask back on. Perfect J thought to himself.

J felt it was time, “I like you Harley. But I just have one question that I need to know…” He gulped, appearing nervous on the outside. He knew he was taking a small risk in what he was doing but if he was too hesitant in doing this then he would just follow the original plan to escape. “Do you know who you are?”

Harleen paused and frowned at the question for she wasn’t sure how to respond. “What do you mean?”

“Your accent, it’s different out there than when you’re with me, your hair it doesn’t suit the perfect image you work so hard to uphold…” J darted his eyes away from her, thinking about what he was saying. This wasn’t how he planned it but then again he never did like plans anyway, he knew it would be the same outcome anyway.

“I… I don’t follow Mistah J” she started sweating nervously, she hadn’t known that he had been analysing her in the same depth she had been analysing him. She was impressed but she was scared. She wanted to stop him in his thinking process of what she was but she couldn’t bring herself to do so. She wanted to find out too.

He leaned forward so that he was leaning over the table, looking directly at her. “Stop trying to be something you’re not Harley. Yourself, at least what I’ve seen is…” he paused finding the right word. He didn’t want to fall himself and he kept catching himself at the last moments but at this moment in time J’s mind was lost in time briefly.

“I’m what, Mistah J?” She purred, leaning forward over the table gazing into his eyes. She had fallen completely, there was no hope of return for Harley from this moment forward.

He leaned into her and was millimetres away from her mouth. He could see the need in her eyes. But he didn’t need to give her what she wanted (even though he wanted to). He needed for her to learn that she could only have what she wanted after being a good girl.

“Amusing” he whispered, his hot breath causing a shiver down her spine and he rested back into his chair – grinning from ear to ear. Harley sunk back into her chair too, the alarm bells ringing in her head and what nearly happened. She couldn’t help a small smile appearing on her lips when she thought about his compliment. He was a trickster, a comedian and he found her amusing. And he had told her enough times in the past about how dull this place was and how he hadn’t laughed in months. But her Mistah J had found her AMUSING!

“I’ll see you again tomorrow, doc” he said as the guards came in to take J away, back to his cell.

She nodded and walked out, thinking through her feelings and emotions of that interview. But her sharp ears picked up J’s significant cackle travelling down the halls. She smiled content at his amusement and no one else could work out the joke he was laughing at.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

Harley had literally just stepped out of the shower, powering through her hangover, when she heard voices and laughter coming from the bedroom. She froze. It was clearly J with someone else. After the fight from last night, Harley didn’t want to push it and she didn’t have the energy for another one either. She quickly dressed herself in whatever clothes she could find in the bathroom, which turned out to be one of her Puddin’s old jumpers and some denim shorts.

She peeked through the door. It was J and Shot. She wasn’t sure why she was so shy today, maybe it was because she was scared at the now sober J and if he still had anger raging through his body. Thankfully he seemed to be in a happy mood, as happy as a murderous psychopathic clown could be.

Out of the corner of J’s eye he could see Harley creeping in the back, she was clever to be cautious. He was still angry about the other night, at how stubborn and defiant she had been. Maybe he had gone too far with her on the suffocation thing but he had just gotten in such a rage that he could no longer control it. How dare she behave like that in front of him the man who had created her and brought the Harley Quinn Gotham knew and love to life. Okay, J admitted that when he did have a new business idea and plan that he did annoy Harley a little in order to make sure the deal would run smoothly but he would always come back to her. She must know that.

He signalled for her to come out. Harley sucked in her anxiety and pretended to walk out of the bathroom as if she had never even known J and Shot were just standing there having a conversation – as two villains casually do.

“Oh, hi boys!” she said pretending to realise that she had just noticed the two. J could see through her façade but deciding to play along himself.

“Hey Doll-face, how you been?” Shot remarked, lighting up instantly. J tried his absolute best not to growl. He needed to not be overprotective with Harley at the moment since she was the key to ensure that the deal would work smoothly.

“How you doin, honey?” and she hugged him and winked at her Mistah J. If J wasn’t going to be overprotective then Harley would mess with him as much as possible until he cracked. J just continued smiling but inside she could see him forcing to keep the grin plastered upon his face.

“I’m making a business deal with your man, Doll” he said holding her tightly before noticing the flames in J’s eyes and reluctantly letting her go again. “I gotta kill a couple of guys in return for J getting me out” he glanced quickly at J. The clown nodded slightly. They couldn’t have Harley knowing too much.

“Lucky you, getting to see the one and only Harley Quinn so often.” She giggled excitedly. Then she lowered her voice into a stage whisper, “you’ll start making all of Puddin’s other boys jealous”

That caused anger to ignite inside of the murderous clown’s body but only Harley could tell. “I’ll be… just a moment, ladies.” J said smiling creepier than he normally does. His eyes wide and his ocean blue eyes had turned to ice.

“Where’s your man going, Harls?” Shot asked when J stormed out of the room in a heavenly strop.

“Probably to talk to Johnny or something.” Shot started heading after J, “No don’t mind Puddin, he’s got a lot on his mind. Just leave him to it and you can have me all to yourself” Harley hadn’t meant to say that so seductively, maybe it was her mind wishing for her to take another card from Mistah J’s hands. It was weird. Harley had never felt this defiant before. She wondered why that would b, maybe she was just more confident now that her friend from the Suicide Squad was here.

“Doll-face, what happened here?” he said touching the scar across her cheek. It was too noticeable even without putting three layers of concealer over the top. He looked at her completely concerned.

“Oh nothing…” Harley said shaking her head as if to brush Floyd’s hand away from her face.

“Harley” he stopped her and made her properly look at him. He couldn’t do anything but it was important to him if she told him things, especially if these were the type of things J did to her.

“Look, Mistah J and me got into a really bad fight, okay? We both said and did things we weren’t proud of. But we are fine now, promise” Harley said smiling. Floyd raised his eyebrow as if to ask are you sure? Harley sighed, “Look Mistah J still loves me. All couples fight, we are as normal as we can be. Mistah J just gets a little rough with me occasionally, but that’s just the way he is”

They heard a gunshot from outside the bedroom. J had probably gone to go kill a man since Harley’s little triumph of the game and driven him right around the bend.

“I’m gonna go and make myself some breakfast since it looks like you and Puddin are doin some business deals that I’m not supposed to know about” Harley shrugged as she swung open the bedroom door. She found one of the newest goons to be dead and Johnny getting some of the other guys to take care of it and clean up the mess. J was nowhere in sight… Puddin’s probably in his office Harley thought to herself.

“Oh and Shot?” Harley turned around again to face Floyd. He raised his eyebrow at the summoning. “Can ya teach me how to shoot, like, properly, I wanna be taught by the best ya see and I’ve always wanted to do it.” She blushed slightly.

“I wouldn’t mind Doll face but I think you should ask your boyfriend first before you ask me anything. I just need to kill off some people for your man but I wouldn’t mind an apprentice.” Shot answered as honest as he could, emphasising that she needed to ask J first.

“Okay honey, whatever you say” Harley shrugged and skipped off to the kitchen to go make herself and her Puddin some breakfast.

Floyd watched after her and he hadn’t bothered about asking Harley on how she had gotten the bruises around her neck but he was pretty sure it was from the same argument she had described. It reminded him of his daughter’s mother. Their fights were bad. It had been one of the reasons that Floyd had decided to end it. It was one of the simpler morally good reasons compared to the rest.

“Deadshot?” Johnny returned back to the main living room of the apartment from J’s office. Deadshot nodded, still recollecting the memories of the past when his daughter was younger and he had been a part of the society normal family. It was so strange how from just three years everything had changed. For the better or for the worse, Floyd couldn’t decide yet.

“The boss wants you” Frost said keeping his voice monotone. Deadshot followed Frost into J’s office and J and Floyd started discussing payments and costs.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“HARLEY!” J called from the office. Deadshot’s ears were ringing from J’s sudden screech.

They heard a few howls coming from the kitchen and a messy Harley stumbled into the room, “Hiya Puddin” Shot loved how Harley didn’t mind having hairs from the hyenas malting across her outfit along with her hair being dishevelled from the shower since she still hadn’t brushed it. “What’s wrong?” she asked as J was just as stunned as Floyd was at Harley’s appearance. The clown princess just giggled in a school girl manner.

“Harley go get dressed” Shot said, finding words before J managed to even close his mouth from gaping it open. Harley quickly turned her attention to Floyd, surprised. No one else but her Mistah J dare to give her instructions.

“Mistah J?” Harley turned back to her Puddin who had a dark cloud over him. She watched him with uncertainty.

“You heard the man Harley, go get dressed into something nice. Floyd’s taking ya out for the day” J had smiled when he was speaking but behind the smile was a death glare especially in Floyd’s direction. Shot didn’t seem to notice but if he did he didn’t seem to care.

“Whataya mean Puddin? I thought I was with you taday” Harley said wandering over to her Puddin and touching his shoulder carefully as if J were a hot piece of metal.

He batted her hand away, “Harley, just do as I say” he gave her a look and she immediately retreated and scarpered back to the bedroom with the hyenas.

“Make sure you feed the babies while I’m away Puddin!” She called from the bedroom, her confidence and her bumptious confident appearance suddenly returning to her. “I’ll get Johnny to walk em for me”

“She sure is a character ain’t she, J?” Shot looked at Joker and kept the same grin upon his face. “What are ya looking at me like that for man?”

“The cost didn’t include Harley” J grumbled, locking his hands together and resting his forehead against the first he had now created with both of his hands.

“I know J but she wanted to come with me anyway” Shot said picking up his equipment. “Ask her”

A silence flooded through the office. Eventually J got up from his chair so quickly that the chair toppled over. He strode up to Floyd and was inches away from his face. Even though J was slightly smaller than Floyd, he was no less intimidating.

“Don’t do anything that you’ll regret, Floyd. I know where your daughter is” and with that J stormed off after Harley, he was going to be in a foul mood for the rest of the week now because the rules of the game had slightly changed.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Harleen was falling harder and harder for Mistah J. It was so unprofessional; she knew it was wrong of her. She could practically see the headlines now: New psychiatrist falls in love with the King of Gotham’s crime. This relationship would ruin her career; she would have to detach herself from him. But she couldn’t bring herself to say such a thing to him plus then he would know, and she really, really, really didn’t want Mistah J to know.

After the compliment from a few appointments ago, Harleen had found herself leaning further and further over the table that physically divided them. Mistah J was the only person that actually listened to her, hat understood her and that actually cared for her. They had shared things that nobody else would ever know. They had a connection, if they met in any other circumstances, their love would be considered normal. Their love was real…

Or so she thought.

J knew that it was only a matter of time now before the breakout happened. It would either be happening today or tomorrow whichever flowed better. Unfortunately, since he had been drained on resources because he had been inside this hell hole for over a month. A part of him had enjoyed it though. He had relished his time with his Harlequin but he knew that that fun couldn’t last forever. Plus, he wasn’t accustomed to the new emotions he had begun to feel towards her, he needed to get rid of them fast otherwise she could end up being a weakness he didn’t want.

So when the last appointment had been booked, he knew he could just lose himself completely since he knew that she was going to die anyway in the following 24 hours.

“I really cherish the time I spend with you, Doc” J murmured. He wasn’t lying but he hadn’t wanted to admit it but it was the last appointment after all so J lost all the fucks he used to have about what he said in these appointments.

“And I really enjoy my time with you Mr J. I um… I actually got you something…” she said and she brought out a little stuffed toy from her purse.

“Whatcha got there?” J asked, amused by her generosity towards him, a criminal nonetheless.

“I got you a kitty” she said holding the stuffed kitty in her hand and making it wave with one of its paws. J mentally shook his head; she was adorable but she wasn’t criminal material at least not yet…

Wait, not yet?

What was he saying?

“How thoughtful” he purred which made her blush with happiness. He grinned for he did like it when he made her happy.

“Listen, Doc…” he hesitated for dramatic effect. In fact, J didn’t even know what he was doing he was now just saying things on the impulse. But he did like living extemporaneously so he didn’t stop talking. “We’ve grown ever so close this past few weeks together and I was wondering if you could do this, itsy bitsy favour for me” with each word he went overboard on the syllables causing Harleen’s skin to crawl.

“Anything- I mean yeah” she quickly corrected herself, she would do anything and everything for her Mr J but she didn’t want him to know that.

His face turned serious now and he looked into her eyes closely seemingly spellbound, of course he had noticed her fault. The game was about to come to a conclusion though; J could overhear the sirens going off in the background so he was sure Harleen could hear them too but she was too trapped under his hypnosis.

“I need a machine gun”

“A machine gun?” she stuttered causing J to grin cheekily. Just as she was about to inquire J once more her skull was smashed against the table and she was knocked out.

“Dazzling” J taunted as the tainted guard removed him from the straight jacket. “Bring her over to the operation room.” He motioned to the guard as he stretched the muscles that had been restricted for so long.

He then strangled the second guard he saw quickly run in in an attempt to control the situation and snatched his gun from his clasp. “The King of Gotham is back!” he screeched down the corridor causing everyone’s blood to run cold.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Author's Note:**

> This part took me about 3 months to write since I'm such a lazy writer ;-' please be patient for the next part <3


End file.
